Darker Than Black: The Final Dance
by ThyWordSmith
Summary: Across the world, enemies and allies regroup for a final battle; but when the gunfire stops, who will be left standing? Hei, Suou, July, Misaki, Amagiri, Mina.


**I wrote this because I didn't like the way Season 2 ended; it seemed a bit contrived that the new world would suddenly appear, and everything would be solve din a way for half of the characters, and incomplete for the other half**

**. So I wrote this to continue the series, in a realistic way. What you need to know is that Hei did not kill Yin, there was never a new world, Shion was killed by Izanami, July and Suou escaped, and Suou still has her Meteor Shard and abilities****. Please review, and give feedback, so I can improve. **

**Suou **

Suou hated hiding, which was a shame as she did it frequently, and was a master at it. The army had made her a master. She peeked from the dirty brick wall, where she was crouched, and risked another peek. The army man was still there, chatting to his friend, as they monitored the crowds that passed. Suou pulled her head back; even after a week she still harboured the fear that the guards would sense her presence, and kill her. She knew from the yellow, dirty newspapers she scrounged that they were still looking for her. The CIA had put up wanted posters for her, Hei and Yin. There was even one for July; Suou felt terrible; she had pulled sweet, innocent July into this, and now he could end up dead. She could not lose another person. She saw their faces in her mind; Shion, her father, Bella, Niko, Tanya, even Hei had left her. Suou knew that she had to escape: but how? Hei had left her, and with him went the money and power. Now she was left in Tokyo, a place occupied by enemy soldiers that wanted her killed. Suou also knew from the papers, that the Prime Minister of Japan had fled, as well as the Emperor, to England. The country was now owned by  
America.

Suou felt a cool hand on her shoulder, and spun around.

'What is it?' she said, her green eyes flashing.

July was clutching a cheap broken beer bottle, which they had found.  
It shone blue, a testament to his ability.

'I've found someone-'

'Who is it? Hei?' hope had seized her voice, and had raised it higher.

'A man. He's bald, with burns on his face and head.' July's eyes narrowed.

'He's coming this way.'

'Right.'

Suou had heard enough. She grabbed July's hand, and they fled down the  
back alley, turning into a dank street, where stray cats foraged for  
food in the garbage. She could hear the man know, hear his footsteps  
behind them. Suou increased her pace, and darted into a right path,  
and then a left. She could feel July gripping her hand, as they  
hurtled on. They rounded into a crowded street, full of bustling people. She leant against the wall of a barbershop to catch her breath.

"July?" she panted. "Have we lost him?"

"Yes. I can't track him now."

July removed his hand from the window, and they stood there, and inconspicuously as possible.

"We have to get out of here."

**Hei **

They had to move, and quickly. He thanked God, that his landlord was out, but he couldn't wait for her to come back.

He left Yin sleeping there, with her white hair spread across her face, and her large violet eyes closed. He strode to the window and checked it, peeking through the blinds. The daylight streamed through, like an uninvited guest, and her yanked them shut. _What to do, what to do_, his thoughts said, as they ran around in endless circles, sometimes formulating a plan, than pulling it to shreds. They had to escape; Hei knew that, but how? Travelling on a boat, down to Australia would mean spending weeks on a boat, where people could track them down. Or they could travel across the Japan, and maybe into China, which meant travelling through cities which wanted them dead. But one thing was for sure; they needed to get out quickly. It had been a miracle that they hadn't been caught yet. Hei walked to the bathroom of his old apartment, and crossed to where he knew the dyes and contacts were kept; in a small wooden box. He pulled a couple out, examined them, and then shoved all but one, back in. Hei had chosen a dye, which would make his hair a whitish-blonde, and some contacts which would make his eyes a dark green. Yin would have her hair dyed black, and her eyes changed to a light green. Systematically, Hei started to wash, and dye his hair; the end result was a pale blonde head of hair, and green eyes that reminded Hei of the South American forests. Satisfied, he crossed back into the living room, going to wake Yin. Her features looked so peaceful, but Hei knew they were the features of a killer. Or where they the features of Yin, the shy, quiet, wonderful Yin that he had come to love? He shook her shoulder gently, as said as softly as he could:

"We have to move. Come on."

She opened her eyes, and for a terrifying moment, they were not Yin's eyes, they were the eyes of Izanami. He recoiled, startled.

"Hei…" murmured Yin.

"We have to go now. Come on."

She nodded, and rose. Holding her hand, Hei guided her to the bathroom, where he repeated the process of dying her hair. Once her hair was inky, he held her face up.

"This will hurt" he warned her.

He carefully placed the contacts into her eyes. Yin did not appear to show any pain, but reflex tears glimmered in her eyes.

"I'm sorry…" Words faded in his mouth. Sorry for what? I'm sorry that they took you. I'm sorry that they separated us. I'm so damned sorry that we were separated. I'm so sorry.

**Suou **

Finally they reached the bay. It was like a vision of hope. _We don't know where to go_, thought Suou. It didn't matter. Just as far away as Tokyo as possible. The seagulls swooped, and dived in the salty air, next to the heavy metal cargo ships, beyond that was the ocean, and another life. She held July's hand, and saw his odd half-smile. She grinned back. They strode to one of the cargo ships, avoiding the ones that had the American flag on it. They finally reached one, which seemed positively shabby next to the others. A short, squat man was hunched over, loading a barrel into the hull of the ship.

"Excuse me?" Her voice came out hesitant, and thin.

"Excuse me?" Stronger now.

"Whatcha you lookin' at gurl?" The man was small, with a greasy thin moustache on his upper lip. His eyes were bulging.

"Where is this ship headed?" Suou set his feet firmly on the ground.

"Anywhere that's 'as far as way as you can get from Tokyo." He spat on the ground. "Dem bloody Americans ain't getting me."

"Can I come? I can clean, and I can-"

"No room on board for a little miss such as yourself."

"Please?'

"I said there's no ROOM."

Suou opened her mouth to argue further, but stopped when she felt July clutch her hand, and heard footsteps behind her. She spun, and saw a heavily-built man, with burns covering his face and black head. An eye-patch concealed his right. Suou knew from July's vacant expression, that this was the man who had been chasing them. Behind him was a slender woman, with dark hair that fell in an unbroken sheet around her shoulders. Her light, lilac eyes showed no emotion. On her hip, she carried a sheathed bokken. Mina Hazuki.

"I-I I didn't notice…you were h-here, ." stuttered the man who was previously arguing with Suou. "Is t-this young lady, travelling with y-you?"

The man, Amagiri, nodded. "I hope you will let us on." His words hard and short.

"Of c-course." The other man was clearly frightened out of his wits.

"Come on then." Amagiri glanced at Suou. Suou narrowed her eyes; it was go with this strange man, or stay in Tokyo. It was cunning; if she refused, she would be caught by the army, and most likely killed. She adopted a fake smile:

"But of course…Uncle."

He took her hand, and together, with July and Mina, ascended to the boat.

**Misaki**

She relaxed back into her chair, and rubbed her eyes. A failure; just what she needed right now. Her coffee steamed in the air, beside the other cardboard cups that littered her desk. Her coat, which she wore when she went out, was thrown carelessly on the floor. Goro had found nothing; the Dolls had found nothing, even the mystical Madame Oreille had not found a trace of Suou Pavilichenko. Or Li. Or Izanami. Nothing. And they couldn't even look properly, with the CIA crawling about. And all the while, Misaki knew that Li was out there somewhere; it drove her mad. She had taken to observing his star at night, wondering what he must be doing now. Her phone vibrated with a beep, and she glanced at it, startled. A message appeared, from Madam Oreille. _Need to talk_, it read. She frowned at the phone; she was _not _in the mood for meeting Oreille. She knew where to go; the old Astronomy building. It had recently been abandoned, and soldiers had no need for looking at the stars. Yet. Misaki pulled on her coat, and drank the last of her coffee. A few minutes later, Misaki was striding down the street, wearing a large green hat, as well as her heavy brown coat. She arrived at the Observatory, and glanced around. Oreille was leaning against the run-down building, and smiled at her.

"My dear Misaki..." she purred. Oreille of course, was wearing a scandalous outfit, which would have men gawping at her, if she had walked down the street. Her lips, purple from lipstick, curled into a smile.

"You called?"

"Oh yes. I though you would like to know, that our little bird has flown."

"You mean….Pavilichenko?"

"The very same one. But you'll be glad to know, that the gloomy raven, which you are so fond of, is still in Tokyo; as well as Izanami."

"What about it?" Misaki tried to ignore the jump in her heart, when she had mentioned BK-201.

"Well, we need to find him; don't you agree? And i have found the perfect operative." Oreille smiled her mocking, mysterious smile.

"Who?" asked Misaki, though in her heart, she knew the answer.

"You."


End file.
